Many articles and devices have been designed and manufactured for use by children. In general, these articles and devices are intended not only to amuse a child, but also to provide a means of comfort. Nevertheless, none disclose or suggest a 3-D Image Night Light Gun capable of projecting 3-D illuminated images which includes an additional stand alone Night Light feature.